Savannah "Valentina" Scarlett
History Savannah is the daughter of Mother Nature and an unnamed human father. She is a cosmic human that serves as the representation of imagination, giving her a wide range of power. She lived a normal life, on the shadows of who she really was until she turned 14. One day at school she witnessed as a girl was bullied by the popular/mean girls in school, in a moment of anger and feeling the need to help the girl she unconciously wished for one of the girls to be thrown across the hallway, which after happening, caused her to flee the scene, scared of what had happened. After a months she mastered her power to some degree, making her able to create things out of thin air, and in the best of the cases make herself smarter than she already was. After her father's death she fell into a deep state of depression which left her fragile and angry, leading her to use her powers with no conscent. For the next years she misused and exploited her abilties for personal gain such as getting better grades, money and other things. After this she decided to go to college and study psychology. The Scarlett's One day in the middle of her class someone came in and asked her teacher for a moment with Savannah. She walked out of her classroom, following the ginger girl, stopping as she approached a dark-haired man and a dark-skinned woman. After a few moments of explaining to her who they were and who she was she couldn't help but mock them, thinking that what they were saying was just a prank from one of the boys from her class, however a part of her was desperate to have someone and leave behind the sadness from her father's demise, so she decided to stay in touch with them. A few days later she met with Dana to talk and after sharing information about each other Dana offered her to join them to find the rest of them. Savannah was intrigued because as much as she wanted to join them she couldn't leave college behind, so once again they parted way but stayed in touch. Powers and Abilities As the representation of imagination, Savannah posses a wide range of power, such as: '''Imagination Manipulation: '''Savannah can sense and manipulate the imagination of herself, other people, animals and creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling imagination, even manifesting the imaginative energy to physical level. * '''Imaginary Constructs: '''Savannah can use imagination to create tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. ** '''Imaginary Entity Creation: '''Savannah can create any creature out of imagination for any wanted shapes and purposes. She can grant the beings varying levels of independence and existence and delete the creature once she is done with them. * '''Imagination Empowerment: '''Savannah becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through imagination, whether her own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing her existing powers. * '''Imagination Manifestation: '''Savannah can bring any material, being or tool originating from her imagination into existence and literally bring her wildest ideas into reality. * '''Imaginative Technomagic: '''Savannah can create any technomagical device just by imagining it. The created devices are permanent and their existence irreversible. In order to create them, users must come up with a rough idea of the appearance, function and effects, the power filling in the blanks from there. * '''Infinite Creativity: '''Savannah has the ability to access and create new ideas that in numbers diversity and variety are without limits or bounds at all, her Imagination becomes limitless. * '''Mindscape Materialization: '''Savannah can bring a world or environment from her mind into reality. These worlds can be a representation or a construct of her imagination. * '''Mindscape Transportation: '''Savannah can convert physical matter into thought waves so that the target exists purely on the mental plane/as mental energy. She can trap the target in their mind as thought waves, where the subject is rendered under the power of the user’s imagination. She can also release objects from the mindscape and collect items. '''Imaginary Physiology: '''Savannah possesses a form created from her own or other's imagination. * '''Intangibility: '''Savannah is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in her way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless she is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. * '''Invisibility: '''Savannah can render herself and others unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. She can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. She can also choose to let certain people see her, while staying invisible to others.